Happy Ending
by MelodyFrost
Summary: Lili, redevenue un faune et rentrée définitivement à Narnia après que sa mission donné par Aslan fut terminée, Mr Tumnus lui redonne une seconde chance et lui prépare une très belle surprise qui lui fait oublier la tristesse qu'elle lui a causé durant son absence. OS / OCxTumnus


**OS/Note :** Hello, je le mets en OS parce que je ne sais pas si je ferais une histoire sur Narnia. C'est un TumnusxOC tirée d'une idée que j'avais en tête depuis un moment. Aucune idée de si j'aurais la fois d'en écrire une du coup. Je verrais en fonction de vos avis. Merci en tout cas de l'avoir lu.

* * *

><p>Je suis en compagnie d'Aslan en face de la mer. Tout le monde se prépare pour le grand banquet de ce soir. Il sait que je suis nerveuse et qu'une idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Je ne lui ai pas vraiment demandé de venir me voir, il l'a senti de lui-même face à la distance que je montrais depuis quelques jours maintenant que la guerre était terminée. Mr Tumnus logeait chez lui et venait de temps en temps nous rendre visite. Ce soir, il allait être présent. Le lion se met à ma hauteur et regarde dans la même direction que la mienne.<p>

- Je sais que quelque chose vous tracasse Lili !

- On ne peut rien vous cacher.

- Je le sens depuis ce jour ou nous avons ramené Mr Tumnus à la vie.

- Ma mission a été accomplie Aslan. Même si j'ai vécu de très belles années au près de Diggory.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

- Je me souviens encore du regard que Tumnus me portait lorsque je lui disais que je devais aller chez les humains.

- Vous vous en voulez d'être partie n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… Enfin oui… Aslan, dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Je souhaiterais rompre ce maléfice et redevenir un faune !

- En êtes-vous certaine ? Ne le regretterez-vous pas après ?

- Non, parce que je l'aime. J'ai essayé de l'oublier durant toutes ses années ça n'a jamais marché.

- Parce que l'amour est plus fort que tout. Reculez de quelques pas Lili et fermez-les yeux.

Je lui obéis et l'entends grogner. Un souffle chaud se pose sur mon visage et je sens ma jupe se craquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, je rouvre les yeux et ne voit plus Aslan. Je jette un coup d'œil sur mes jambes et remarque qu'elles sont redevenues poilues comme avant. Ma jupe était en deux morceaux sur la plage. Je la ramasse et remercie Aslan à haute voix, espérant qu'il m'entende.

…

Après avoir assisté au couronnement des Penvensive et dans un coin reculé de la pièce, j'attendis que Tumnus et Lucy terminent leur conversation. Je m'avance vers eux silencieusement jusqu'à ce que j'appelle le faune dans un léger murmure. Ce dernier se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux tout en me reluquant de la tête aux pieds. Seul un haut de fête protégeait mon torse. Lucy m'adressa un immense sourire même si elle était tout aussi étonné que son ami.

- Lili, bafouille-t-il. Tu es…

- Redevenue un faune ?

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.

- Parce que s'en était un aussi ? demanda Lucy, curieuse.

- Oui ! En réalité Aslan m'avait proposé une mission. Je devais vous amener à Narnia à partir du jour ou votre oncle était arrivé ici et que la prophétie commençait à se réaliser. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vivre dans votre monde en étant un faune.

- Mais tu disais que tu voulais découvrir ce nouveau monde, me rappela Tumnus.

- C'était le cas. Même si j'étais missionnée.

- Donc tu connaissais Narnia depuis le début ? Tu faisais semblant quand nous sommes allées chez Mr Tumnus ? tenta de comprendre l'enfant.

- Je connaissais tout cela. Si je vous racontais que je connaissais Narnia, vous m'auriez pris pour une folle.

- C'est possible. Vu comment mes frères et ma sœur réagissaient envers moi.

- Tu comprends donc pourquoi je n'ai rien dis et fait l'ignorante.

- Pourquoi l'avoir fait depuis le départ de Diggory ?

- Parce que je n'ai jamais pu revenir à Narnia.

- Tu n'as jamais pu ou tu ne croyais plus en nous ?

- Le premier est vrai Tumnus. Le dernier non. Mais j'essayais de vous oublier pour ne pas souffrir du manque que j'avais de notre monde et de… de toi…, fis-je en commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait. Toi Lucy, pour t'avoir caché tout ceci depuis le début. Et toi Tumnus pour le mal que je t'ai fais subir à partir du moment où je suis partie. Je m'en veux tellement, si vous le saviez.

- Je ne t'en veux pas personnellement. Tu as fais ton travail. Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura Lucy en venant vers moi et me prenant dans ses bras.

Puis elle s'en va, me laissant seule avec le faune. Un blanc s'installe jusqu'à ce que celui-ci vienne vers moi et me prend la main pour me redonner le pendentif que je lui avais donné depuis notre rencontre. Je ne tiens plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut énormément. Il garde ses yeux plantés dans les miens pendant que des larmes se versent de plus en plus sur mes joues. J'ai si peur de le perdre. Il replace une mèche de mes cheveux qui se rebelle et essuie ma joue gauche avec un doigt avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Mes doutes s'envolèrent. Quand il arrêta, il s'exclama :

- Ne me fait plus jamais ça !

- Je te le promets.

- Viens, suit-moi.

Je m'exécute et nous nous dirigeons dans la salle des trônes où tout le monde était présent. Il réclame l'attention de tout le monde, ce qu'il obtient tout de suite. Il se racle la gorge pendant que les rois et reines se mettent face à eux pour nous observer d'un peu plus près.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, roi Peter, roi Edmund, reine Lucy et reine Edmund je demande toute votre attention, commence-t-il alors que je sens mes jambes tremblé de honte devant tous ses yeux tournés vers moi. Tout le monde sait ici à quel point Lili fait partie de Narnia.

Il s'arrête un moment car l'Aslan se fraye un chemin à travers la foule et se positionne entre Peter et Edmund.

- Tout le monde sait également à quel point elle est importante pour ceux qui nous connaissent depuis longtemps, continue-t-il avant de poser un genou sur le sol, me forçant à me tourner vers lui et me prenant les mains.

- Que fais-tu ? l'interrogeais-je devenant rouge écarlate.

- Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais su faire auparavant et que j'aurais du faire.

- Tumnus…

- Devant toute l'assemblée ici présente et si les rois et reines de Narnia ainsi qu'Aslan acceptent, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Je suis alors sous le choc. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette proposition. Je n'ai jamais douté des sentiments qu'il portait à mon égard mais j'avais surtout peur qu'il est de la rancune face à mon départ d'il y a quelques années. Le faune regarde les Penvensive et le lion, attendant impatiemment leur consentement avant que je ne le lui donne le mien. Bien entendu, ils acceptaient tous sans hésiter. Je détestais être prise au dépourvu, mais les épreuves que nous avons eu pendant tout ce temps prouvaient que nous étions fais l'un pour l'autre. Je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions. Enchainer avec tout ça n'est pas forcément bon, mais mon cœur est en joie et ma tête a du mal à réaliser qu'il m'a demandé en mariage. Je reste sans voix.

- C'est le moment ou jamais de nous rattraper Lili.

Je ne réponds rien, mais ma tête le fait à ma place.

- Tu acceptes alors ?

- Oui, dis-je dans la plus grande difficulté du monde mais de façon à ce que tous m'entende.

Des applaudissements et le hurlement d'Aslan raisonnèrent dans l'immense salle. Il me serra dans mes bras. Les 4 petits humains vinrent nous féliciter ainsi que tous ceux qui connaissaient bien Mr Tumnus. Je reprenais petit à petit mes esprits et assumait ma réponse. J'étais aux anges, et il était heureux également.


End file.
